Love is in Questioning
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: “There is no hope without light, and light can't shine without hope” Said Azulongmon. "If that’s true… How can there be Hope without Courage to move on? What the hell am I’m saying!" Daisuke wondered as why the hell he thought of some so lame and gay...
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**__:_ **Yay! For TK/Davis smut, love and.. drama 8D (but believe me… never trust me when you think u know what may happen 8D)**

**BEWARA: There will be digimon pairings but not at the moment.**

**And I don't have a beta… **

**PS: As for my other two fics, my computer is crap and I have to make new chapters woopy-doo! Doesn't make a different since my grammar sucks! And the story is pretty much crap too (But I will update… just not at the moment)**

**Summary:** "There is no hope without light, and light can't shine without hope" Said Azulongmon. If that's true… How can there be Hope without Courage to move on?_ What the hell am I'm saying?! _:Daisuke:

**Chapter 01:**** My hope for you… is damn in an illusion.**

"_They say that's there always light in the end of__ the tunnel. But when you begin; where is that light waiting for you? The only one seeable is the one that's behind you and the one you can't. So you have two choices: Go back where you came from… or go straight into the darkness and see where it leads you…_

_Because honey… There may be light at the end of that tunnel… But there can also be a dead end. What are you going to do?" – Me… (If this is similar to a famous quote, please tell!!) _

You could say it was a normal day at Odaiba Raditachi High… I was just sitting at my desk staring out the window not bothering to take notes of what they had to say (and also I was going to copy off Kari later). But you see.. lately for me; nothing been normal! And it all started at the beginning of high school which I learn to hate.

TK or Takeru Takashi somehow became attractive, I mean literally one moment I was crying…no… not crying but complaining why I couldn't find a girlfriend than BAM I smack right into T…TK and god forbid but I felt like I meet an angel… and no pun intended. I've tried to ignore it… I've told Ken about it and he told me I should tell TK I "_love_" him.

What does Ken know about love anyway?! Of course… he's dating Yolie, he's got a thousand of girls after him… … … But he looks like a girl!! But back to the point is… I don't/can't like T… TK. I mean this stupid thumping in my heart won't go away but god even if I did…

I sighed as the bell ringed and I got up to go to Kari who was in her red sailor suit with a red tie on it. She was smiling when she notice me and I smiled right back at her… My smiled cringed when she said "You need to copy from me again?! I replied happily "Yep… So will you lean it to me?" I ended teasingly as I poke at her side as she giggled a little "Yeah, yeah… here you go Davis" She leaned out the paper as I began to take it.

I went back to my table as her girlfriends came to talk to her. I never really liked them as much as they disapprove of my and Kari's friendship and TK's, but they're more of Hikari's friends to begin with. High school was pretty much the same as Middle school… unlike Jou we'd choose a public High school and practically everybody was here with exceptions of Izzy who went to a very good private High school for Science or computer tech stuff… never really ask to begin with.

Well as I was saying… these girlfriends of Hikari were from middle school the same of the old middle school team or at lest what was left of it, only the best made it into the team. I had failed to get into the soccer team like Tai did but I got over it… (only it being the last time EVER I play with Tai in person) but TJ-…. I mean TK got into the basketball team.

I only believe he got in because of the whole main team was missing by graduating.

-.--.--.

The lunch bell finally ringed and I got up to run for the sandwich store… 'if you weren't early you were already late' that's what they always say and they're right too. I ran with all my speed and once I got there I asked for a cold ham sandwich and two chicken sandwich.

I took them away and began to walk to the roof of the school where Tai and the others eat. As I'd walked I notice Tai running in all his speed too… 'Ahh… the joy of another suffering… especially if that person is on the 4th floor and forgot to buy you your favorite chicken and honey flavor jerky sandwich.' I thought in dark pleasure as my smile was sweetly wicked.

Walking the stairs I saw TK walking the stairs above me going to the roof too. "Hey! Wait for me!" I called. TJ or TK I mean whatever it starts with a freaking T! TJ looked down and smiled saying (god I hate that smile…) "Hey, Davis! So I saw you didn't buy any food for the older kids… It was Tai wasn't it?" He ended like he always did and singly happy note of a know-it-all.

I responded walking beside TJ "Yeah… He may be my mentor and Sanpai but if he forgets my favorite sandwich he's out of my list! And thank god for a thing called revenge…" TM smiled acknowledging "What you'd do…?" I smiled to the point of my ears "I may had lied to Sora who told Tai that there was fresh egg sandwich and meat buns…" TK smiled almost identical to mine saying "Genius… pure genius…." We smiled in harmony as we walked to the roof.

Opening the door we closed it behind us as we walked to Sora, Kari, Matt sitting on floor near the door and smiled and greeted us. Sora and Kari were talking of the newest student of Odaiba high… she was a relative of Ken seeing as her last name was Ichijoji… I comment "She may be of Ken's blood but she's a bitch at heart."

I simply couldn't stand her! She went to TK's class and became popular in only two days! What the hell was that?! I didn't comment on it after Kari slapped me and I mean hard as she said "But Kentama is soooo nice how can you say something about that about a person complete kind and caring!" I frowned I forgot to mention that it was a complete acted… it were those small moments that showed what she really was. But of course… on-one cared.

I did call Ken before…

_I started to call Ken once I heard that Kentama was relative of Ken. He answer the phone "The Ichijoji residents, can I help you?" I said "It's me, man!" I could possible hear his smile as he responded "Hey Davis. How are you?" I said "I'm Fine! Anyhow… do you have a relative called Kentama?!" He said "Yeah… I've only meet her once though. You know… after Osamu died and all. We've never really saw each other again."_

It wasn't much a useful memory but I knew that Ken would believe me… Most people believe I'm semi-paranoia ever since Kentama came and again… it's only been 4 days! Matt said "Well… she's nice and nice curves to bad she's young and I'm dating this." Sora nudge him as he pointed at her.

Everybody laugh just then Tai slammed the door open and empty handed. With a defeated look and a frown on his face he walked down in his own self pity. Davis smiled as he finally began to open his second sandwich and began to eat it right in front of Tai-sanpai.

Tai narrowed his eyes before in a grim-like-silence he moved his narrowed eyes back to the group that talked.

Taking another bite and secretly everybody watching but still chatting, Davis began to say "Yumm… it's… soo-- good…" almost like a moan. Tai tried to stay in focus after Davis second provocation Tai yelled "THERE WAS NO EGG SANDWICH AND MEAT BUNS! AND I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" He said as he got up and pointed his finger accusingly at Davis. Davis blinked giving his sanpai an innocent blank look. Tai narrowed his eyes just as Davis took another bite without thought of his chicken sandwich. Tai went down in defeat and said miserably "You know I can barely stay focus for two hours of English and two hours of Math…What am I going to now?" He finished as he put his head on his hand shaking it miserably.

"BOOHYA! Pay up suckers!" Said Matt as he suddenly pumped up his hand and then moved his hand in a way saying pay-up. TK and Matt smiled as they got themselves at lest 120 dollars(1) from Sora, Kari and Davis. Tai looked up in disbelief with his mouth wide open before saying "You're betted on this?! And what the hell Davis?! You already knew?!" Davis turned to him saying "Yep… Though I was sure you were going to get revenge cooled… maybe that's just me and… _**never steal my**_ _**favorite chicken and honey flavor jerky sandwich!!**_"

Even though he was scary, it was for all the wrong reason so everybody began to laugh. Davis crossed his arms and pouted when he did everybody went back on chatting. Takeru after a while asked Kari "Hey Kar' I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new club tonight…?" Matt was smirking at Takeru as he leaned near his girlfriend and whispered something. Davis felt hot and angry again… with his heart thumping harder and harder he didn't know why he simply could let it go.

Kari smiled and nodded saying "Ok.. see you at 6? Or is maybe better 8?!" Being the older brother Tai was he said "Takeru… do anything and I'll kill ya." With a finishing smile. Daisuke was sure that TJ's hair were standing on edge as he stared wide eyes on Takeru who was smiling or _was_ trying to smile said "Don't worry… You know me! Good ol' TK, right…?" Taichi's eyes wandered left to right, left to right in till saying "Yeah… of course.-" The bell cut Taichi's off and TK was happily ran away to his class but not before kissing Hikari on the cheek and waving bye-bye quickly.

'Damn goody-two-shoes!' Thought Daisuke as he walked unwilling to his class.

--.--…-.-.-.-

After passing two hours of boring lessons and only interesting subject PE. Davis began to walk home with his suitcase and gym bag. Only half way across school Daisuke began to notice he forgotten his/Tai's goggles! With thought in mind only Davis began to run back to school. Running passes the cleaner group and forcibly fast opening the entrance of the school he ran to the gym on the left wing of the school and slam the door open to see an almost undressed Takeru Takashi…

Daisuke felt his face heat up and his head unnoticeably crock to the side… staring at a full chest and wearing only gym shorts… Davis couldn't help but stare. TJ stared at Daisuke with a blank but happy expression and said cripperily and with his singly-happy-note voice "I notice you forgot your goggles! They're in my locker door, here's the keys!" He threw the keys and without blinking he was able to catch the keys as Takeru smiled and put on his jersey.

Only beginning to notice Daisuke strange posse… Takeru walked up to him and waved his hand in saying "Earth… to Davis--… Earth to…. DDaaiisssuukkeee…!" at the same moment inside of Daisuke's head ''God damnit! I can't move_… It was soo nice.__** WHAT AM I SAYING?! MOVE! I SAID MOVE BODY!**_ _Aww… I wish he would be like that for me…__**what the hell are you talking about?! This is Takeru Takachi… he's the reason you hate T and Sanpai's name is Taichi! And not to mention he stole your girl!**__True… But-''_

Suddenly the frozen boy slapped the blond haired boy's hand back saying "I know TJ! I'm going now!" Takeru blink seeing how it had been all high school since Daisuke had yet to mistaken his name and mumbled "At lest I know you're still Daisuke…" as he shook his head. He had a smiled at the corner of his mouth as he spoke but when his coach called him he began to smile.

Davis walked out of the school and as he walked out of the entrance of the school her overheard a few second years saying "Who do you think will win this years big match today? I'm going to bet our school The Raditachi! I mean even Thoura's best Playmaker couldn't fool Takeru- dono!" The two girls squealed as they continued to clean.

Davis blinked before he looked back at the school… He didn't know or care that TJ had such important game, basketball wasn't his thing but he guessed that he could give it a shot (and he wasn't complete sure that was the reason either) . He silently walked into the jam-packed of basketball fans from his school and the other's…

He sat on the bench looking at the game. He knew the simple basics of basketball but not the full contempt. Somewhere far from his right was Kari cheering Takeru on and he could see why… Takeru passed the players as they were just wind in the air and passed the ball to.. number 41 who may a slam dunk.

It was like a single life moment when 41 did that slam dunk, the lights began to shine so brightly shading out the shadows in the mans features… it felt like an hour only for it to been less than a minute. Daisuke was able to feel the rhythm of the cheering before joining in himself. Two hours and 45 minutes had passed and TJ's team had won… sneakin' out and almost getting through the door, TK called him out with his chipper "DAVIS! Hey come down here!"

By the force of all that was wrong, Davis came back as Takeru said happily "You saw my game today?! This must be the first time you've ever seen me in real action, right?" Daisuke began to believe that Takeru's true motive were to rub it in his face as he rolled his eyes and said unhappily but went unnoticed by Takeru "Yeah… you were great and all." They walked into the Gym room… which in Daisuke view smell so horribly that it was barely breathable!

Takeru change and continued to talk about some passes and stuff about basketball. Davis really wasn't listen, since… Basketball is much easier comparing to soccer in his opinion. But after that Daisuke watched Takeru change in front of him with only with his blue boxerbriefs on. Davis tried hard not to space out again or blush but it was becoming too hard.

Before he knew it TK was already finish talking, dressing up and packet his things up. After a moment he notice Davis was not blinking, moving and staring into the far distance at TK. TK blink as he wonder what could be wrong with his friendly rival as he began to snap his hands in front of Davis whom in return roared "Stop that!" Takeru smiled meekly at his angry friend and before he could anything, Davis responded "I've got to go… see you TK."

Davis walked out the door and closed it behind him. Takeru slightly frowned at his friend's strange behavior. Just then some people began to snicker, Takeru shifted his head to Ryu Kamino; the Center of the group, a big muscle dark tanned guy, who said "That guy is a complete fag for you!" He laugh ad some other people began to laugh.

Then there was Tamoe of the Small Forward, lanky and tall with black short hair in spikes. Tamoe said "Haha… True. I guess since your so popular now you making men fuckin' gay over you! How pathetic, you haven't became a fag either have you?" Takeru feeling fuming anger he began to glare at his teammates in silent evil and responded coldly " For one thing… even if Daisuke-kun is gay. I wouldn't care. If I was a gay… I still wouldn't care. So shut the fuck up!" as he picked up his gym bag and mumbled "Assholes…"

As Takeru went outside, he notice Kari in her uniform and smiled at her as she smile for him. "Hey Kar'…" He started somewhat nervous. Kari said as she moved her bangs to behind her ears "Hey Take''…" The walked out in silence, enjoying one another company. "You did a great job, again Take''! isn't that great?!" she suddenly said as they almost made it outside the school. Takeru nodded and smiled at her saying "Yep… we're almost to the finales! Maybe this year we'll be the first in line team… ever!"

Hikari nodded saying "I know you will, you've never fail me before…" Suddenly snicker, grabbing so-called-fragile Kari by the neck and began to rub his first in her hair saying in a joking matter "I've never failed you huh?" "TK let go! Haha…" " What happens if I started to rape you and keep you all to myself?" Kari began to laugh once she got out of his death grip saying in a innocent way "But then… Tai would come save the day."

They both laugh as they began to walk home together. As they chatted they began to talk once again of Kentama and Kari said "I don't understand why Kentama is making Daisuke go up the wall… do you have any idea? Because I have to find a way to tell him she's in my new group of friends and became a cheerleader." Takeru laugh "Daisuke doesn't even like the friends we have now… unless you count the digidestines and I don't." Kari looked unconvinced and Takeru continued saying "All I'm saying is… Daisuke will get over it, he always has and he probably always will."

Kari move her head the other way and said somewhat unhappily "I guess…" an unhappy silence crossed the atmosphere. Takeru thought '…I'm going to regret this…' Takeru turned to Hikari and asked "What is it?" She sigh 'this is bad…' thought Takeru as he prepared for the worse. She said "I don't know… to be honest." Takeru turned to her with a look of disbelief 'What?!' She shook her head and continue "I bet It's nothing important."

As they finally arrived to Hikari's home and before she got up to get ready for tonight Takeru gave her a kiss on the forehead and left but still in incredulity.

-.--.--.--.--..--..--

Daisuke made it home and no-one was home either. The only thing alive was Demiveemon whom was eating his cereal. Not fazed by the sight, Daisuke walked inside his room not bothering to close the door as he left his backpack beside his bed. He started to get out of his uniform and put on his normal blue T-shirt and Tahki shorts.

Jumping happily Demiveemon said "Hey Davis!" Daisuke looked down "Yeah?" Demiveemon glomped onto Davis and said "What are the chances I may find love?" as he wiggled his body playfully. This question made Davis go into the void and asked "Why this all a sudden?" Demiveemon looked up at him and smiled "Well… Soon I'm going to be a Rookie like Patamon and like the others forever and I'll probably be able to impress her then!"

Davis blink before actually getting the message "Cool… so you're like a grown up now?" Demiveemon said "Well… Grown up; I don't know… but older yesh!" Davis went into the kitchen and brought out two sodas saying "Well whatever happening to you, let's celebrate!" Catching the soda that Davis had thrown both Demiveemon and Davis said "Cheers!"

After a while, which was mostly sitting on the couch and watching TV. Demiveemon asked "So do you think I could do it?" Daisuke turned to Demiveemon confused "Do what?" Demiveemon responded "You know.. get love." Davis scoffed and said "I sure hope so buddy… I freakin' suck when it comes getting any girl. So who are you after?" Demiveemon look dreamily and said "Gatomon…" But then frowned as Davis did "You know… Maybe Gatomon could possibly like you." Davis said with a bit of luck in his voice while the look of his face was a big give away.

Demiveemon commented "You don't think that I can, can you?" Davis took a big slip of his soda and said "Patamon and TJ both have history with our angels…" Demiveemon looked strangely at Davis "But Gatomon is a cat digimon." Davis shrugged and said "I've always believe Kari as an angel… and Patamon's and Gatomon's digievolutions are both angels… do you think people care if they are technically a cat and a pig with wings?"

Demiveemon shrugged and said "Well… No need to bite Patamon's head off. I say that the best man to get her wins!" Davis thought somewhat bitterly 'He's ever the optimistic…' and frowned saying "Well, I hope you get her buddy!" Demiveemon smiled and nodded at Davis. After a while Davis asked "Hey.. how do you know when you're growing up?" Demiveemon looked at Davis and began to blush and started of "Well…"

-.-…--….--….--….--…--

It was 7:30pm and Hikari was wearing her outgoing clothes with a white tank top and red skirt but much shorter but long enough to hid her untouchables. Looking through the closet with Gatomon sitting on her bed playing with her tail, Hikari said "I can't stand this! AURGH! What am I going to wear on top?" She picked up a blue sweater with a wide collar that would show her shoulders and a pink long sleeve shirt with straps and a big opening on the back.

"What should I wear Gatomon?!" asked the desperate Hikari. Gatomon still playing with her tail said " I would say the blue sweater… the pink one wouldn't look so good in my opinion with that white tank top on." Kari smiled and said while giving a nodded "Thanks! I've got to get ready!!" She started to put on her shoulder-less blue sweater and began to put light amount of make-up.

Tai knocked at the door and yelled across the door "Can I come in yet?!" Kari yelled "NO! I'm not done yet!" Mumbling could be heard from the other side of the door but was being ignored. Gatomon smirked as she looked at Hikari in her complete form before saying "Contrasting colors are we?" Playing with her hair, Hikari said "Well.. I want to look my best for my boyfriend." "Oohhh… So finally after 4 years you've decided it was time?" Gatomon teased. Hikari stuck out her tongue playfully and went on putting her earring on.

The bell finally ringed and It could be heard Tai calling out "I'm commin' I'm coming… Hesh…" After a minute or two Kari smiled and went outside of her room with Gatomon following and saw TK in his long yellow sleeve shirt and black jeans on. He had a little rose and said "Hey…" Kari giggled and said "That's all you have to say?" TK laugh a little scratching his head saying "Ok, Ok.. You look beautiful Kari."

Tai began to cut in before Kari could say something "Yeah, yeah.. now get out. I don't want to you lover's crap! And don't you dare touch my sister!" Takeru raised and eyebrow but smiled and shrugged all the lest. Kari giggled again and said as she walked beside TK "Tai… don't be jealous of the player simply because you can't beat the game." And Takeru responded as well "Yep… I'm going to have fun with ya sister, see ya!"

They closed the door in Taii's face and Takeru whispered to Kari "We have to run… and NOW!" as Takeru ran away from a roaring Taichi "TAKERU TAKASHI!! COME BACK HERE!!" Kari and Takeru ran at once downstairs they began to laugh and Kari said "You know that you're going to die tomorrow, right?" Takeru with little tears and his eyes said "It was worth, don't you think?" "Hmmhm!" reply Kari as they began to walk.

Outside the apartment complex was a Red Enzo Ferrari and TK went around it with his arms wide open presenting his new car "Ta-da! Meet our guide of tonight!" Takeru said eagerly. Covering her mouth Kari said "I can't believe your mother bought you this!" as she went to touch it. Takeru replied "Well… when you're the number one student, better than your brother and give a good look of a single mother family; this is what you get."

Silence fell upon them as Kari went inside with Takeru opening the door and holding her hand. He smiled at her as she turn and tired to smile but what Kari could hear were these words only: "G_ive a good look of a single mother family"._ She sat in silence as Takeru ran to other side and got in.

"I can't wait to get to Blue Center, can you? It's the biggest thing come out since…" Hikari smiled as she listen half-way. "G_ive a good look of a single mother family"_

She rubbed her temples and sighed, why couldn't she let this go? It was Takeru's problem and she couldn't fix it. "G_ive a good look of a single mother family" _"G_ive a good look of a single mother family"…_

--….--….--…

Daisuke was staring at the phone intently as his index finger began tapping at the table while Demiveemon tried to play on the PS2. 'When is he going to call?!' thought Davis irately. After a minute or two the phone finally rang as Davis furiously grabbed the phone and said "Finally! Why you take so long?!" Silence at the end of the phone before a voice belonging no other than Ken said "Sorry… I was busy unlike you" In the back ground _"Yeah Davis, so bug off!"_ which as well was no other than Miyako, Ken's girlfriend.

"So what's wrong?" Ken asked calmly and behind him Miyako comment something virgule. Davis said "Well… you see At lunch-" but was cut off by Ken saying "I already know. Get to the point, I have to go soon." Davis pout and made a fake sad eyes voice saying "But Ken… You don't love me anymore? … and why the hell did Yolie already told you?!"

Again Ken commented calmly "Because she has nothing better to do than gossip... and I thought you've already met Miyako." A pillow could be heard hitting phone and some screaming as well. "As for the loving thing; Davis you aren't my type and I couldn't stand running away in that far away island you call paradise, so if you do find that man or girl, warn them of their nightmares soon to be." He continued in a complete and formal matter.

"But Ken!!" whined Davis but was cut off by Ken who went straight to the point "So… You want to ask Takeru out right?" _"OH MY GOD REALLY?! I can't wait…"_ _Miyako said across the phone in the background._ Davis slap his hand on his face moaning "She's going to tell the whole school now… argh! And that's not true! I just wanted to talk about it…" Silence was at the other end, which wasn't much help.

Davis sigh and waited for Ken's responds and he said "Well Davis… I love you and all but… I can't help you and I promise tonight I'd go with Miyako, ok?" He knew that Ken was sad for him but he couldn't help but say "I guess the perfect couple finally got together…" and put down the phone without saying goodbye.

--…--…--…--…-…-…-..—

Across the city bridge in a city called Tamachi inside his room where he held the phone in his hand. Ken Ichijoji felt completely hopeless and behind him was a girl in pearl white shoes, long black and red stripped pantyhose, a black long sleeve shirt with around the collar in the front went down a color of red to the center of the shirt made a heart as well she was wearing a multi-stripped red, blue, dark green, light green and black skirt was none other than Miyako Inoue who was shaping her nail.

Continuing to shaping her nails Yolie said "I've could of waited more Ken, if you need me too." Even though it was a way to say sorry, she look indifferent as she did her nails. Ken smiled sadly as he walked towards her then to sit beside her laying figure, laying his hands on her shoulders and leaning his chest onto her back.

She didn't responded and as he smiled, he moved his lips onto her cheek and kiss her cheek while also licking as a little. In response she giggled and he said "Well… I may a promise to you…" He suddenly but gently turn her back onto the bed making her to face him. She look at him in surprise and eyes wide open but in curiosity as she began to smile at him. He moved his head to her neck, rubbing his head a little to her neck and began to kiss and suck on her collar bone. "Aww… Ken, you're so nice."

Ken smiled as he began to move his hands into her shirt, feeling her every curve. While one hand held her stomach and back, the other went behind the back and started to unbelt the bra that was on. As he was doing that he continued to kiss the open chest that was shown off the collar opening.

She moan a little as he began to feel her breast, once knowing the bra was off. He continue to kiss up back to the left collar bone now while feeling up her body. His legs were between hers as he started to move up her long sleeve shirt off of her.

She moved her hands to his lower body and began to take off the belt on his pants while moving them down. He smiled as he continued to kiss on her body moving slowly, slowly down to her chest, teasing her… she moaned once he began to bite softly onto her nipple and pulling down her skirt and pantyhose.

Both of them practically naked began to move slowly closer to each other. Ken face began to move even further down beginning to kiss her hips while hold her waist down. She breathed in little patience as Ken began to move further down and to move his tongue to her clitoris. She moaned as he played between her clitoris and vagina. His tongue began to move into her vagina almost thrusting inside, she moaned as she grabbed the sheets hard and said "GO.. ahh, ahh… dee-AHH deeper damn it!"

Doing as told he went inside as his face, faced her vagina. With all her power she moved her upper body to a sitting position while moving her hand onto her lover hair and pushed him in, causing her an orgasm "AHHH! Oh god… do it again…" Ken cover in sperm while coughing a little was able to smirk and said "No… We've just begun, remember? It's me who's in control, now."

"Ha! Like you could!" Yolie said in superiority as she moved her hand to the collar of his shirt moving him closer to her, she said "Make it hurt." As she growled and went back laying down. Wiping off the sperm on him, he walked towards her, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it across the room

--…--..--..

"HARDER! GOD- AWRGH… IT's so good.!" The yell was hearable even far away across the room, where in the living-room Wormmon and Hawkmon sat on the couch and were watching TV. Wormmon said after a while "Gosh… they sure are loud. Do they really need to be so loud?" Hawkmon who didn't turn his head but got a piece of popcorn " Who knows… If you can't hear turn up the volume, Wormmon." "Hmm…" Wormmon replied distraughtly and said in the same tone "I'm not sure…w what if we both them?"

Hawkmon grabbed the remote control and said in a stern voice "Wormmon can you not make a decision unless some-one tells you too? And who cares if they get bothered, we're trying to watch a film here!" and turn up the volume. Wormmon shook his head in disappointment and said "Thank god, Mrs. and Ms. Ichijoji aren't here. I wouldn't want them to meet you. You're so rude"

Hawkmon holding the remote control, dropped it and look at Wormmon in disbelief saying "ME?! And what about them?" Wormmon turn to him and said "When Ken isn't here, They do what Ken and Yolie are doing now. I don't see why they would be upset." Hawkmon smirk with his wings on his hips and said "Well… if your sure about that, why not tell Mrs. And Ms. Ichijoji what they were doing this whole week?"

Wormmon put his leg on his chin and pondered for a while before replying "I would… But Mrs. And Ms. Ichijoji didn't want me to tell-" "KEN… OH GO- AHHH Ha-…" "That's why" finished Wormmon. Hawkmon raised and eyebrow and said but was cut by Yolie's screaming of moans.

Wormmon looked a little worried now and said "If they continue like this, they're going to wake the neighbors!" Hawkmon slowly nodded his head with a look of incredulity and said "This is the only thing you're worried about?" Wormmon nodded. Hawkmon open his mouth before closing it then shook his head saying "It's not worth it, let's go back watching the film."

"OK, Hawkmon…" Wormmon said.

--…--..-..-.-.-

Laying on the bed, both tired, dirty and sweaty Yolie finally said "Are you going tell me of Davis now or do I have to bother this morning?" Ken rubbed his head on her neck and said "I don't know…I want to help him.. but… what can I do?" Yolie thought ' I knew there was a reason why the sex was so good… It's never good unless he's sad, upset pr frustrated.' She said "I-.. I mean you and I can't do anything unless Davis moves on."

Ken smiled as he held her waist, moving her body closer to his and said "But you don't get it… He never had a chance to express his love and now… like everybody predicted Takeru is with Hikari and he feels like he was left out and now only want to be listen and love by… the person he can't have." A moment of silence filled before Yolie asked "Does that included you?"

He moved even closer and snuggled his head again on her neck saying "He isn't lucky as me… he can't let go of his emotions on somebody he trust, because I'm the only one he trusts and I'm grateful for that but…" Yolie finish for him "But you can't help in that sense and you can't wait every moment for him."

Ken began to cry silently and nodded "It's funny… No matter how much you are a moody girl and I'm a calm boy… I feel like I always lean on you more than you do me." Yolie pumped up her hand saying "I could be gay or straight and I'd always be the man of the relationship, whahaha, fear me! And for god's sake! So what if you cry… It doesn't make you a girl, so don't listen what Daisuke or those idiots say."

"Idiots or Daisuke… they don't seem so different for you." Ken said in a sad voice but calm voice. Yolie said indifferently "Well they are… practically the same thing! When was the last time Davis did something smart?" Ken remarked "Sometimes in lack of intelligence you gain something better… and Davis isn't stupid… he just doesn't try hard enough."

Yolie closed her eyes and shrugged saying "Well… whatever you say Ken…" Ken was smiling but after a while his smile became a frown and said quietly "I feel like I've betrayed him… but I-…" Yolie cut off saying angrily "Ken, how many times have we've talked about this?! You can do anything to help him! Unless you're able to become sudden attractive to him and love him in that way, I will kill you. … But Ken, I promise you; he'll be fine."

All he did was nodded before closing his eyes with her and going to sleep. He hope Davis was having a better time.

--…-….-….--…--..--…-..-…-.-.-.--.

The next two weeks passed like wildfire… Daisuke had became slightly less social once finding out that Kantama was going to eat up with them at the roof. He growled at his desk as he's teachers was lecturing him for being an idiot and failing once again to pay attention to their lesions.

Kari's friends giggled as he was put to clean the whole left wing of the school for the whole month in till his "attitude and grades changed". He scoffed as he couldn't give a rats ass about what was about to happen.

_**AN: **__**I've made almost 10 pages 8D but of course this means nothin' to ya :D and pratically everybody seems a little OOC but it's been 4 years. I have no idea if this is Daisuke centric o-o… but I'm obsessed with him.**_

_**Basher make me like characters more… I don't know why… OMG I did a hentai lemon (It fuckin' suck too, right?)**_

_**The story crap and I know it. If it's wroth your while to see more just review but that's never going to happen is it :D?! Their bad grammar our angels are somewhat not like this there are typos idk and more. But you are NEVER going to review are you?**_

_**Any help of making this fic any better would be nice… Flames are eccapted but the outcome of the flame must be worth d8.**_

_**Tell me… this Chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter itself. I put a quote that has nothing to do with anything at the moment, so… I've done many errors haven't I?**_

_**PS: I'm o-o ranting aren't i? Oh well you'll live…**_

_**2percent of 100 had read the last AN**_

_**But 79percent out of a 100 had read the first AN, right?**_

_**(1) I don't know Yen, we're using dollars**_

_**(2)I don't know is there even is a 2 anymore…**_

_**Review are nice… ThEy ArE hArD tO gEt ThOuGh…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: TO be honest… I really hope you people actually like the fic but I'll try to do for plain fun with or without the reviews… But common if you're a writer you can't tell me you don't care…**

**This chapter is taking forever to be finish****!! As for Cody… I haven't found time for him but he will show up but just not as importantly or a lot (for as much as I know)**

**Japanese people aren't very accepting of homosexuality as you think.**** XO I don't like how I failed to know what normal Japanese people drink Dx**

**Chapter 02:**** Does anyone find this… peculiar? **

_Life is not like those fairy tale movies you watch at home; where the strange becomes the hero…_

_Because if that man is any different from the majority; he'll never be accepted anyway and if you… That damsel in distress are that person, no-one going to save you. Simply because… no-one likes change or difference. Because "normal" people despise people like you. – Me… again o-o (truth be told.. I feel like it's stupid)_

_--.--._

_Honestly what will become of me,  
I don't like reality,  
It's way too clear to me,  
But really life is daily,  
We are what we don't see,  
We missed everything daydreaming_ – **Nelly Furtado "All good things"** _p.1_

_--.--..--._

Two weeks had past since Kari and Takeru had went to the Blue Center and since then they've became the official couple, that everybody been talking about. Of course Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya wasn't actually accepting the couple not that nobody knew, pretty much everybody knew that Davis had thing for the famous Hikari Yagami in 1-A.

But that mostly a misinterpretation as Davis was sitting at his place as he look outside the window. Davis simply couldn't deal with the fact that the person he loved was with the girl that everybody knew he was going to be with. Mr. Hamno was teaching the complexity of the masses of the earth and atomies. Davis didn't care like half of the class but listen all the same but the funny thing was that he was pretty good in science respecting to the other classes, well… he was pretty good at art too but not by much.

Daisuke turned to see Hikari passing notes to her classmates and they silently giggled. He too softly growled as he glared at he's very first friend. But were they truly friends anymore? Maybe it was the feeling of jealousy but it also had to do with Takeru first coming and going to Middle to High school. "Kari" to him was fading away from his friend list but then again he was so blinded by the idea of being alone he wouldn't even try to think she was ditching him.

No… Hikari was too kind and pure for that or at lest in his eyes. But that was a long time ago… Kentama came and nosed around into his life but luckily for him, she hadn't met her dearest cousin yet. Davis couldn't imagine what life would be if Kentama had her cousin warped around her finger.

He had talked about Kentama to Ken and Ken had only agree to listen to him but sadly… he never said if he actually believed Davis which in truth only made him furious! But he knew Ken would have good logic and look deep into what Davis had warned about her.

The bell finally ringed as Hikari and Davis got up and walked together to the roof. Davis got glares of disapproval from Hikari's girlfriends but Davis didn't mind, he didn't care anymore of Hikari. Kari turned to him and asked "You're not going to get any sandwiches today?" Davis waved his hand nonchalantly and said "Nahh… I don't really feel hungry today." And with that Kari looked down a little, wondering what was wrong as-if she was trying to solve a problem.

But snapped back to reality as a voice called out "HEY! Kari-chan! How are you?" was a girl in the same red sailor outfit with green bushy hair and blue eyes who was running towards Kari as she gave her a small and quick hug. Behind the girl know as Kentama was Takeru who smiled kindly. Out of nowhere (and once again) Davis heart started thumping again and fought hard to fight the blush.

'Why can't I stop?!' Davis wondered as he looked away from Takeru and began walking to the last staircase that lead to the roof. No one paid mind, seeing that Davis really hadn't gotten along with Kentama for his own paranoid reasons. The followed silently behind as Kentama talked in the background.

They open the door to see the group as they've always been, it was only Tai who was left to come. "Tai's late again, isn't he?" Kari asked as she sat down crossed legged Beside Takeru and Davis while Kentama sat between Takeru and Sora. Yamato said while laughing lightly "Yeah… he isn't smart enough to make his own lunch like you Hikari, is he?" Kari smiled in returned as she open her homemade lunch.

Takeru smirked and said "Says some-one who to lazy to cook for his own good only leaving his best friend like a dog to get you food." Matt got slightly temperamental as he pointed his finger saying in return " I always cook him he's favorite food on Fridays, so you won't be getting away with that one TK!" Takeru and Kentama had chuckled/giggled as they covered their mouth.

Kentama turned to the ever quick yet angry Davis as she said "So… Daisuke, how are you?" Her tone was kind but Davis heard the hinted mischievousness in it and said "Fine…" rather death-toned. Hikari once again frowned and began to say something in till a door bang could be heard making everybody jumped up from their place and Kentama said "Taichi-sanpai, could be more quieter when you come up, please? You're driving us mad…"

With a straight face Taichi looked at Kentama and dropped everybody food onto the floor as he picked up his two sandwich which Sora, Takeru and Matt followed suit as well. Davis rolled his eyes as he stared at their new "friend". Taichi said in response "I'd like to see you try to get some sandwiches from a crazy mob." Kentama giggled a little said as she scratched her head "I guess… Sorry Taichi-sanpai. So what do you want to do today guys? Tomorrow is a holiday."

Takeru looked at Kari who looked at the others and said "Well… I don't know. We were thinking of seeing a friend who doesn't live here." And Matt said "Actually I have band practice before the big concert tomorrow night and Sora and Tai are coming too, now aren't you?" Tai and Sora looked at each other as-if they were caught doing something "Yeah, sure, sure Matt, you'll see us.." Said Tai as he waved his hand nonchalantly.

--..--…--

The day had ended and for the worse they were going to see Ken… no that was good but for Daisuke he rather be at home and see Ken the next month then end up walking to the station with Kentama by his side. Kentama hummed to herself as she walked beside Daisuke, seemingly oblivious to the world around her.

_The school bell had ranged and when everybody had walked home, Daisuke saw outside Takeru and Kentama together. Hikari and Takeru went each other s__ide and whispered something to one another before turning to Daisuke and Kentama saying "Davis… Can you walk Kentama to the place where we always wait at the station? Because we need to get something."_

_Davis crossed his arms and said "No! Can't she go with you?" Kentama sent a glare to Daisuke and asked "Why can't I go with you guys?" As she put her hands on her hips, looking at them with contempt and with a pout on her face. They laugh nervously and said "Well… It's kinda private, we would let you join us buuuut…it then would become too embarrassing." Then her pout became a happy understanding smile and said "OK, guys… we'll see you later. Let's go Davis!" She said as she grabbed Davis and made him walk with her. _

_As she did that, he growled and pushed her off "By any means do you call me Davis, Ichijoji-chan" He said as he spit out her name in resentment. She stared at him with a pout on her face, looking slightly hurt before turning her head and looked that other way. Together they walked in silence._

Finally arriving at the bridge that connected Tamachi with Odaiba, Daisuke saw none other than Miyako in her red sailor outfit waving happily at them calling the "HEY GUYS! Come here!"Davis walked calmly as Kentama ran towards her "sanpai" "Hey, Yolei-sanpai!" as they grab each other and gave one another a hug, which sicken Davis of seeing how Kentama was using everybody's nickname as if she was part of this group longer than he was.

Ken calmly walked beside Yolei and smiled saying peacefully "Hello, Kentama… How's uncle and anuty?" Kentama turned to Ken and smiled saying "Their fine… isn't it ironic I became friends with your friends?! How are your parents Ken-san?" Ken smiled then nodded saying "Their fine… we've finally moved on after all these years." Kentama smiled and understanding smile before asking "What are we going to do now? Wait for them?"

Davis with a scornful look didn't turned to Kentama as he obviously ignored her. Ken watch his friend in worried but didn't comment while Yolei said "Takeru and Kari said that we would met them at the Café near here… let's see… It's called "FoxHound"!! So let's go!" Yolei as she grabbed Kentama wrist and lead the way, distracting the girl from the two boys as they started to talk themselves. Ken walked beside Davis and whispered "I don't see anything yet, Davis… But you sure it wasn't her personality that makes you not like her? She's similar to Yolei in my taste…"

Davis eyes lowered as he said in a low tone "You… Don't believe me, do you?" Ken widen his eyes as he look at his friend fearfully and said "I've talk with Kari and Takeru… and I have to admit… She does seem to fit their description respecting to yours." Davis mumbled "She's a two face…" Ken sighed at this and said "I haven't said I didn't put your words into account but… even if you are my best friend… That doesn't mean anything of you being right."

They began to change the subject as the silence grew stronger than any word combined. "So… You blew me off for sex didn't you?!" Davis then said all-knowingly and good-heartily while Ken smiled to his friend and said "Yep… I finally got top." Davis laugh a little and said "Did she enjoy it?" Ken rolled his eyes and said "She kept commanding me to do certain moves to be honest…. So I'm sure half-way she'd forgotten I was in charge and not her."

They both laugh as they walked to the Café where both Yolei and Kentama had order a sit for six. The café looked bit blue.. with the walls with shades of blue and some white, it was large enough to seem like a Restaurant but after that it look mostly costly. "I'm paying!" Said Yolei as she caught the look of my surprised face. She smiled like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. Davis gave her his battle glare as she began to innocently whistle.

"So… He also has a problem with you?" Asked Kentama as she stared at them. Yolei smiled and said "Yeah… Because he's a idiot who doesn't know shit." I growled even though knowing she was playing around it still pissed me off. "Yeah, Yeah whatever." Davis said angrily. The two friends looked at Davis in surprised… he hadn't done anything as a remark. Noticing the strange silence Kentama moved her eyes left and right with her fist facing her mouth.

They started to order and past the time talking about school and then Kentama asked "Yolei-sanpai… why don't you ever eat with us upstairs on the roof?" Yolei turned to Kentama and smiled saying "Well… I could but I already see them enough as it is and anyway I have my own friends to talk to." Kentama on made a yes noise as her response.

Before they knew it Hikari and Takeru finally arrived with a brooch of flowers and handed it to Yolei and said "Happy anniversary!!" Gasping Yolei began to smiled and hugged Takeru and Hikari, while in the background Kentama was admiring the scene and while Davis was snickering at his friend who looked at the brooch of flowers disapprovingly.

They finally sat down and talk of everything they did with and without Ken. Kentama was interested as she listen intently then they finally got up and Davis asked curiously "Where are we going anyway? It soon going to be night." As he notice the time on his watch saying 6:56pm. Takeru and Hikari smiled slyly at Davis before Takeru said "We're going to that club me and Kari went out before…The Blue Center, best thing since Domino!!" Kentama with an O expression playing with her mouth before smiling saying with a small clap "That's amazing!" Yolei cut in and saying "It's for 18 and up though… are you sure we can get in?"

With the same smile the duote said "Yep… Miya-chan has a good friend who got us connections, so we can like… practically go there whenever we want and we asked to put in your names as well!" Kentama wondered "and me?" Hikari turned to Kentama and nodded saying "And you as well Kenta-chan!" Kentama squealed as Davis crossed his arms in question…. Ken caught on but didn't question as they began to walk to the center of Odaiba.

The city was heavily full with people who passed them, only foreign could not get well in the cities on Japan. But seemingly Kentama must of came to Japan more then once as she easily passed everybody with ease as she walked beside Kari with Takeru walked beside him, making him almost blushing and to his right he saw Yolei smiling again; all-knowingly and with her was Ken shaking his head in disapproval at Yolei antics.

…--…--..

Else where in Japan were three digimon in the Takashi Resident; one was a blue dragon with a yellow V mark on his head and was a biped creature as he laid on his stomach holding a set of cards in his hands with in front of him a brown back big with white skin on his lower body and brown wings on his head and lastly between them was a white cat creature who was also biped, she had purple on the tip of her ears and stripped around her tail and also wore golden gloves with claws and black stripped.

They all sat in comfortable silence as they played their belittle Go-Fish. No-one notice the uncharacteristically glance coming from Veemon as he fleeting look at Gatomon. "So… any of you have a four?" Asked Gatomon playfully. Not catching on Patamon said "Nope." Veemon rolled his eyes "Nope. But I've been wondering too where's the others?" Patamon croak his head and said "Well… for some reason everybody was busy, expect for me of course…."

Veemon blushed as he began to wonder if Wormmon tallied tale on him… but then again… it wasn't like Wormmon to do stuff like that but… how was it possible for everybody to be busy…? He's thoughts were cut off as Patamon said "What do we do now… I'm bored and you Gatomon?" Gatomon nodded and got to her feet to stretch her arms and said "Yaah… I'm tired playing Go-Fish for two hours… You guys wait here I'll get the snacks now."

Veemon blushed as he watch the beautiful digicat go away. Patamon not noticing anything smiled and asked "Veemon what's with you? Are you sick?!" Snapping out of a void thought, he snapped "Of course I am!" Patamon flinch as he had tears in his eyes and then said "What's with you?! I was just worried… Humans become sick when they're red…. That's all" He ended up mumbling. Unable to admit he was wrong Veemon bite his lip and looked the other way as he laid on his stomach.

Finally coming in with a tray of rice cookies and green tea, Gatomon found herself in a strange and strained silence and her face becoming straight she said monotonously "What happen?" Patamon flapped his wings a little and crock his head and looked blank saying "Nothin' So are those chocolate flavor?!" Gatomon raised her eyebrow saying I'm-not-buying-it-look but let it go as she sat on his knees and put down the tray saying "Yep." Patamon clapped his head and took a cookie and began to munch it.

Whatever had happen Gatomon never got the idea and they talk about games they could play…. Finally Veemon said "Why not Truth and Dare?" They both turned their heads towards the Dragon digimon. Gatomon smirked slyly as her fingers brushed against her chin while Patamon who was eating a cookie with an innocent look became a very dark and sly look…. Veemon seeing this happen in slow seconds, his mouth began to open and he found himself regretting the idea alone….

--…--….--…--…--…

The Blue Center had a long line of people when they arrived and Davis burst out "How in the hell are we going to get in?! The line look long as hell…. It may take us an hour or more" Yolei and Ken nodded unison and then with an arrogant look Yolei said "But _Kari-chan_ has access have you forgotten?" Davis narrowed his eyes and was about to say something before Kari waved her hands saying coolly and highly "Yep… Let's walk ahead…"

With his mouth open he followed her obientantly, people in line gave them cold dark looks as they passed them. Daisuke and Ken felt it more than the others as they found themselves flinching, trying their best to ignore the cold glares they were able to reach the end with the quadruple, who seem like they hadn't even seen or felt those cold silent glares. The two boys had their eyebrows raised as they saw them as they asked permission to enter they both followed suit but Davis was stopped by the big black man while Ken passed and with that they all stopped.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a serious tone. Surprised but his suspicions were confirmed he said "I'm with them." The man shook his head and said "No you're not… you're not in the list, get in the back of the line." Kari turned and went to the man "But he is with us!" She said somewhat in a surprised and angry voice… Davis frowned, he knew Kari's girlfriends hated him… After the while argument of the century Davis was able to get in with a fuming Hikari.

Kentama looked blanker than the blackboard as she watch Hikari stomped through inside the Club. Once inside he saw the widest Club he had ever seen ever! It was bigger than the gym… It was almost like an underground club as he saw stairs that lead down to the dance floors, red couches everywhere as well as dancing girls. Flashing neo-color lights where everywhere while the DJ was at the Dance floor below the floor above him on the stands….

Davis was amazed, sure the club felt like and smelled like smoke and strong alcohol (and somewhat of piss) but there were women everywhere, music so loud he wouldn't be surprised if his eardrums burst out but it was a great feeling. But beside him Ken didn't seem to feel the same feelings as he crossed his arms and held himself tight. "SO GUYS I'M GOING TO GET DRINKS!" Davis yelled happily as he walked away from the group whom sat themselves on the second floor beside the window.

Going to the counter near the corner of the stairs Davis called out happily " A double Vodka with orange juice!" The bartender asked as he served the other customers "What the Blue Whip or Mary's Dream?" Davis pondered and then said "I'll try the Blue Whip!" The bartender raised an eyebrow but then started to move the bottle in a fashion style. Before sliding his drink towards, without hesitating he shot down the dribnk in his throat… the drink wasn't bad at all… it tasted good but it was truly bitter… for his first Drink Davis felt like he complies something. But everything started to feel slightly dizzy but not by much luckily "Another one please!" called out Davis.

Ken walked towards him worriedly and said "Davis.. we only just got here… don't get yourself sick, ok?" Davis narrowed his eyes towards his friend "Yeah, yeah… I know…" Ken looked away and said "You want to talk about it? Um… a Martini please low on the tini, please." Davis snuffed his laughter but was unable to hold it and said laughing "You must be the most girlish man ever!" He felt Ken's death glare but he wasn't afraid of Ken.

The club was booming with music and he knew Ken wasn't enjoying it respecting unlike like Miyako who was already dancing with some random guy. The silence was mostly the music booming and at lest more than an hundred people talking, filled them up as Davis ordered another drink, just hoping to get a little stone.

"What do you think your doing, Davis?" Ken asked somberly as he drank his green Martini. Daisuke Motomiya just didn't know anymore and said "You screwed me over for sex and you expect me to TALK. ABOUT. MY feelings to you?" Ken rubbed his temples and said "Davis, I know it's the alcohol talking because this has never bothered you before." Davis snapped "Screw you!" as he went back to his drink with ken shamelessly shaking his head at his best friend act.

As they continued to drink the trio made of Hikari, Kentama and Takeru came by and order some drinks as well while they step in between Daisuke and Ken whom were drinking. "Hey, guys… aren't you going to dance?" Kentama as she faced Davis with a smirk on her face but a stone Daisuke couldn't think and shrugged saying indifferently "Who cares, I'd prefer… to drink." Takeru and Hikari blinked at his drink and quietly pointed and asked Ken whom just nodded. Takeru just looked sheepishly at Davis while Hikari looked in disproval as she crossed her arms.

Before anyone could comment jumping up the stairs a happy Miyako passed through them carelessly and began to pull on Ken's arm saying "Common Ken! Let's dance" Ken Sigh as he tried to talk to Miyako saying "Yolei…Yolei… MIYAKO!" By that she let go in surprised and blinked at him and then smiled as he began to talk "I don't want to dance…" Miyako began to wave her arms and say "You don't want to dance then why you bother coming here at all?" Ken sighed as he looked away saying "Because you wanted to go…" She smiled as she nodded and began to tug on Ken's arm saying "Then that's ever reason for you to dance with me…"

Giving up Ken didn't bother to fight anymore as he was pulled up and began to follow Miyako downstairs to the dance floor. After they left the trio were stuck and finally Takeru said "Should I stay with him?" Hikari shook her head as she was trying to hold back the face of annoyance and said "No… we came here together and I don't think… …. That… Davis could do anything more stupid than this." Takeru chuckled as he said "You don't sound convinced…" Hikari's eyes were lowered but she didn't comment. Then Kentama said "I can watch over him for you: Kari-chan and TK-kun…" Looking surprised Hikari waved her hands and said "No.. you shouldn't." But then as Kentama pushed her she said "I am.. so go on. Go on! I hope you have a nice party out!"

Takeru smiled as Hikari looked a little nervous as they slowly walked down together…Kentama smiled as thy left and finally began to sit beside Daisuke and looked a slightly annoyed as she turned to the half-asleep Daisuke and finally said as she moved close to him "So… Davis-kun, how are you?" as she smiled and he smiled but unable to tell who she was "I Feeelll…. Grweat! Ahh… Ken-kun would you get me another drink?" Just by that Kentama brought one as she said "Yeah sure… but Davis-kun… tell me something, anything really."

Slurry taking the drink in unbalance statue he began to drink his drink and laugh a little and Kentama mumbled "Your such a light weight." And then turned to Daisuke smiling as he began to say stuff "You know….

,--…,..--..,…--,.--,.-.--..-.-

Down on the dance floor, in the middle of it all was Takeru and Hikari as they dance happily. Hours had past since they went down but other than that they dance to the rhythm of the music and held each other closer. Takeru kept Hikari close as he felt her breast on his chest and smiled whispering "You didn't tell anyone we didn't do it.. did ya?" She shook her head as she barely understood what he was saying and semi-yelled "But… Tai would of made you suffer if it was true…" Takeru stick out his tongue like a 9 year old and said "But he did! And you didn't do anything to save me!" Hikari giggled.

After a while Hikari looked at he watch and saw it was nearly 1 and said "TK! We have to go!!" Takeru look at her in surprised and began to look in his watch and froze… and said "Yeah… What about Ken and Yolei?" Hikari waved her hand nonchalantly and semi-yelled "I bet you they already went…" Takeru nodded as he walked away with Hikari following him. As they arrived upstairs the began to notice their redish-brown hair friend and Hikari said with her mouth covered "AH! Davis…"

Completely knock-out cold Daisuke was sleeping on the bar counter covered in his own drool with a tired looking Kentama saying "Yolei and Ken passed by…" Takeru looked slightly at a disadvantage and said "Kentama… can you call some-one to pick us up? None of us can carry Davis alone…" Kentama blinked and then said somewhat dishearten "I guess.. but she'll kill me." As she began to reach her cellphone and began to call her friend. "Hey… yeah it's me, Kentama…. I know… it's almost 1, I know I know…. But please? We have a drunk with us and no-one came by car and all the trains are off… yes… yes.. I know… we're at the Blue Center… yeah the newest thing out… the one your sister waited in line for 6 hours to get into and YES but can you hurry.. I haven't done anything but wait for these two to come up from the dance floor… thank you!"

As Kentama and Takeru took Davis by one arm each they began to walk outside the exit of the club with less people in line but all the same people were still outside. They stood on the left side of the opening as they waited for their mysteries friend to pick them up and after a while of silence Hikari said "I'm sorry Kentama…" Kentama turned and smiled to Hikari and said "No problem… What are friend for?" Kentama whistled a little and started to mumble "and if anyone it should be Davis…who should be doing the asking-for-the-forgiveness." Hikari and Takeru heard perfectly but didn't comment as they looked away and ashamed of their friend.

..--…--….--….--…--….--…

In the Takashi resident Veemon had face something he wished he never faced again… Truth or Dare… Now the blue dinosaur creature was now in a pink human filly dress and with completely white make up with written on his head "I LOVE YOU BABY!" Patamon suffered as much as he did funny enough… as he was wearing a tutu… and a pink collar on his neck… "This game is horrifying…. " said Veemon as he looked himself in the mirror… Patamon smirked evilly and said behind Veemon's back "WE got you good… didn't we Veemon?" Gatomon snickered a little and said "Yep… But I don't think TK will be happy seeing you, Patamon." Patamon stuck his tongue out playfully at Gatomon whom wasn't affect the lest somehow… in the game.

Veemon blushed in embarrassment as he looked at himself 'Aww man…' he thought as he looked at himself and as he turned he notice Gatomon and Patamon laugh with each other… it look like those perfect scenes you see in human TV where the boy and girl laugh with each other as they nuzzled near each other… Tears welling up he kepèt them in and began to look determined as he stomped towards them and said "STOP!" They both turned to him, both completely confused and as Veemon open his mouth they all heard the door opening.

They stopped and turned their heads towards the door where light turned on and began to walk there and when they open the door they saw Takeru holding Davis on his should whom seemed to be soundly asleep or though it seemed. Gatomon blinked and then her eyes began to glare and asked "Did he?" Takeru nodded as he put him on the couch. Takeru sighed and said "Luckily Mom won't be here in till the next night…." Veemon was confused but luckily Patamon didn't seem to understand either as his face was hold that of curiosity.

Gatomon sighed as she looked disappointed about something… Veemon watched her as she looked at his partner strangely and then she turned to Takeru and asked "TK… What are you going to do?" Takeru shrugged as he made his way to the bathroom and slowly took off his clothes and got dressed in his pajamas. Takeru said as he started to put his Pajama shirt on "I don't know… But I can't take him home in this conditione but tomorrow he's going back home…" Veemon looked confused as Takeru and Gatomon talked about something he didn't get. Was Davis sick? Wondered Veemon as he titled his head and then whispered to Patamon "Do you understand what's happening?" Patamon shook his head and shrugged.

Finally finishing dressing up for bed and walking towards his bedroom, Takeru stopped and blinked at the two strange Digimon and finally noticing their strange outfit and asked uncertainly "Patamon… what are… you guys wearing..?" Patamon smiled and flapped his wings "It's part of the dare!" Veemon narrowed his eyes and thought 'You say it as if it was a good thing…' Takeru only laugh nervously and asked "Where'd you find all … this stuff?" Patamon smiled and said "In your old closet…" Veemon smiled as he tried to hold his laughter but after a moment of lack of air he began to laugh "HAhahah… this is yours? hahahah wait till Davis hears this!" Said Veemon through his laughter.

Takeru blushed in embarrassment and said "It-.. It was my mom, ok?! If Davis hears this-! I'll never hear the end of this!! Urgh… please don't tell Veemon!!" As he began to clap his hands together as he begged to Veemon. But Veemon was so caught off laughing he didn't notice till later. Finally getting up he asked "Ahaha-… Who… ahaha- Who… ahahaha else knows this?" Takeru raised and eyebrow and said "Other than my brother, why?" Veemon smiled and said "Let's ask you brother what he thinks!" Takeru paled then began to glare and said "Don't you dare…" Veemon stuck his tongue out as Takeru tried to get the frilly pink dress of the blue dragon.

…--…--…--…--…--….--….

Stinging pain what was he felt as he slowly turned his body…and hit the floor? As he open his eyes he felt as stringing pain breaking through his skull and a strong yelling "DAVITH! Get off of meh!" Yelled Veemon Opening his eyes wide open Daisuke yelled "AHHHHHHHH!" He got up but a bit wobbly as he held his forehead on his hands as the hangover took effect. "Davith!! You're on my tail!" Cried Veemon as he tried to get off of his partner's grip. Going unnoticed Davis walked to the kitchen… which wasn't his… at the moment he didn't care, he needed to get rid of this hangover.

"You have to make noise…?" Said a cranky voice, which as well went unnoticed as Daisuke started to pour himself a glass of milk and began to drink it. A sigh could be heard and then Daisuke turned his head and almost let go the grip he had on the glass of milk he was holding as he notice he was with no other than in Takeru's apartment…. Takeru walked towards the kitchen not noticing the look of surprised Daisuke gave him and started to steal himself some milk and got a bowl, a spoon and a box of Cerealos.

"…Takeru…?" WHAT HAPPEN LAST NIGHT?

**AN2: ummm… I don't know what to say… I hoped I bring Kentama's character out but I was very confused on how… I had the super hardest writers block in history… and now I have to finish all my homework for school this last month(but everybody already going to school in the US, aren't they?)**

**AN3: I actually fear I put an OOC somewhere and somehow… I fear also the scene between Ken and Davis didn't seem realistic.**

**American names Dubbed are nicknames they gave each other**

**Japanese name are well… their names**

**Please review… I'd be gratefull… and well I hope this chapter didn't suck ass and wasted your time D; I fear I failed in this chapter.**


End file.
